Mr Green
by reraimu
Summary: Tsuna is having a little trouble with Leon. SLASH Leon27. crack. Companion one-shot to chapter 8 of KHFB! human!Leon


**Tweekerz: So, WARNING, this deals with a human Leon, gijinka if you will. YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS AT ALL UNLESS YOU READ CHAPTER 8 in my other fanfic, KHFB! It's a Facebook fic full of crack, so be wary.**

**Anyway, this is a companion piece to that chapter, and just a short little one-shot I wanted to write. :3**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat huddled on his porch step, his knees drawn to his chest. His head was somewhat turned as he stared at the figure next to him. Leon, <em>human<em> Leon, was casually lounging on the porch steps, the palm of his hands pressed flat against the ground behind him. The chameleon-turned-human was supporting his weight on his hands, strands of glossy green hair tumbling over his shoulders, hovering above his collar bone—Kyoko was right, Tsuna would have to tie it back. The teen watched the man, boy—whatever, from the shield of his bangs, a small grimace on his face.

This was all so very awkward. Tsuna subconsciously put his hand to his right cheek, where the chameleon had last licked him, as if he could still feel the sticky wetness cooling on his skin. Leon's tongue had been a little too rough, and Tsuna couldn't shake the strange sensation from his mind. He had taken Gokudera's advice to lure Leon back inside with food, but that hadn't worked in the slightest, nor did Xanxus' forceful suggestion. Leon had merely flicked a curly pink tongue at him and turned away, head tilted towards the sun, as if ignoring the teen. So, Tsuna was forced to step outside.

Currently, Leon was busy running nimble fingers along the hem of his self-fabricated yukata. If Leon could create super-powered mittens that emitted Dying Will flames, then he could surely create simple clothes for himself, which sort of lessened Tsuna's stress. It was good to know that Leon's powers still worked, even while in this form. Tsuna was just glad that Leon was clothed anyway. It wouldn't do to have a strange green-haired man run around the house naked, would it? Mama would probably faint, and Lambo and I-Pin would ask too many questions. Sighing, Tsuna picked his head up and scanned the streets ahead, tapping his foot impatiently along the ground.

Everything about Leon was green except for his skin: green fingernails, green hair, green eyes…and green clothing. Leon's skin was an entirely different matter. His skin was not in fact green, which confused Tsuna most of all, but more of a tanned, bronze color. Leon's cotton yukata was dyed a light emerald in hue and shoddily tied in place so that it almost hung off the man's shoulders. What bothered Tsuna most of all was that Leon didn't try to fix it back in place. The young Vongola was itching to lean over and slip the collar back into place above Leon's shoulders, where it should be, but of course, Tsuna had to quell the urge. He had to be wary around Leon unless he wanted to get licked again, and believe him, he really, _really_ didn't want to get licked again.

"Where are you Reborn?" Tsuna huffed under his breath, furrowing his brow. The hitman had left the human Leon with Tsuna under the premise that having a green haired person following him around was an eyesore and a potential target, which Tsuna could somehow understand. Leon was just too…green, especially his hair, which was more of a neon green than anything else. He was a traffic accident waiting to happen.

Tsuna hunched forward and set his elbow on his knee, propping his chin on his hand. Reborn had said he was going to talk with the ninth, though Tsuna had no idea why the hitman couldn't just call the ninth from the house, unless the situation was just too super top secret to handle in the Sawada household. Tsuna drew away from his musings and glimpsed at Leon from the corner of his eye, the teen's eyes widening instantaneously. Leon was staring at him now, neon emerald eyes, so bright they looked almost yellow, focused solely on him. Tsuna gulped and looked away, slightly turning his body the opposite direction. Leon's eyes were too disturbing to look at; Tsuna could practically feel his skin squirming. Was there something on his face or what? The brunet peered over his shoulder once more—Leon was still gazing at him.

"What?" Tsuna quipped, his cheeks flushing red. Was staring at him completely necessary? It was sort of unnerving. Leon was still leaning back on his hands, staring across at Tsuna with an apathetic expression. He wasn't smiling or frowning and didn't seem to be angry—it was just a blank stare, something that Tsuna couldn't gage at all. Did Leon have the capability to even express emotions in this state?

"Seriously, what?" Tsuna asked again, lifting his head. Tsuna watched with his mouth agape as Leon's tongue slowly slithered out past his lips, the slippery muscle tapered and slit at the end, before Leon flicked it and recoiled it languidly back inside. If Tsuna didn't know any better, he would have thought the gesture was lewd and highly inappropriate, almost inviting even.

'_Hiiiee!_' Tsuna rebuked, shaking his head frantically. He threaded his fingers through his unruly mass of hair, his fingers nearly gouging into his scalp. _Leon doesn't know what he's doing_, Tsuna thought hysterically, still pulling at his hair. _He probably still thinks he's a chameleon—it's instinct, just instinct!' _There was a small seed of doubt engraved in his brain, but Tsuna didn't want to acknowledge its existence.

So lost was he in his thoughts, that Tsuna didn't notice the way Leon's eyes seemed to narrow, or the way Leon leaned forward, green hair tumbling over his shoulder, and began crawling his way across the short distance that separated them, and then Tsuna felt it: something slippery and wet pressed against the line of his jaw, before trailing a short distance down the length of his neck.

Tsuna shrieked and dove off the porch steps, landing on his hands and knees on the concrete ahead. He flipped himself around and stared at Leon, who was still sitting on the porch, licking his lips. The man leaned on one hand, one leg stretched across the steps. Tsuna could see Leon's bare feet, which were surprisingly clean. And then, the teen noticed something. Since Leon's legs were extended and somewhat spread, and the yukata loosely tied together, Tsuna could make out what was underneath.

"Close your legs!" Tsuna yelled, his face speckling red. "Close your legs, close your legs, close your legs!"

Leon blinked his eyes lazily, not even acknowledging Tsuna's orders. The green-haired man merely tilted his head, strands of hair framing his face, and tapped his painted fingernails along the concrete. Meanwhile, the teen slapped his hands over his eyes, shaking his head side to side. He immediately sprang up from the ground and set his arms by his sides, turning his head away from Leon. He needed to look at something else besides…_that_.

Breathing deeply, Tsuna stalked past Leon and clambered up the steps, his head still turned the opposite direction. "Come inside," he called over his shoulder. And then he added, "Please." The teen left the door open as he trekked towards the kitchen. He really needed a glass of water, or juice, or maybe even some of that Columbian espresso Reborn seemed to love so much—Tsuna grimaced. On second thought, a glass of ice water would do just fine. Reborn would probably maim him if he even so much as touched his precious coffee.

"Tsuna sweety, does Reborn's cousin want something to eat?" Nana called from upstairs. "I can whip him something up right now if he's hungry."

"No, it's okay! Thanks mom," Tsuna called up to her. He heard her shut her bedroom door. Tsuna grabbed a plastic cup from the cupboard and stalked over to the fridge. He grabbed a pitcher of water from inside and quickly poured himself a cup, then put the pitcher back and shut the fridge. Tsuna took small sips from his cold water as he traipsed back towards the front door, finding it still propped open with Leon nowhere in sight. Tsuna spit out his water, some of the liquid entering his nasal cavity. The teen began choking and spluttering, wiping the remnants of water away from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He frantically stepped outside onto the porch, searching the front yard.

"Oh man, oh man, please don't tell me he escaped," Tsuna cried, nearly spilling more of his water on his shirt. Tsuna halted when he heard giggling come from inside the house—Lambo. The teen sprinted back inside and shut the door behind him, setting his cup of water on a small drawer that lined the wall. He quickly made his way towards the living room, where Lambo's giggles and cries of laughter seemed to emanate. When Tsuna made it to the living room, he found Lambo sitting on Leon's head, sucking on a lollipop.

"L-Lambo!" Tsuna cried, immediately rushing over. He pried Lambo off Leon's head, the toddler kicking and wriggling his little legs.

"Hey! Put me down!" Lambo cried, waving his lollipop in the air. "I was playing with Mr. Green."

"Mr. Green….no!" Tsuna chastised, setting Lambo down on the couch. "Lambo, you just don't go around sitting on people's heads!" Tsuna quickly shut his mouth. Technically, Leon wasn't a person, right? "Go play with I-Pin or something."

"I can't, Mama's giving her a make-over!" Lambo hollered, sticking his lollipop into his afro. The child wriggled his nose and hopped off the couch, dashing out of sight. Tsuna had half the mind to go and chase after the vivacious toddler, but decided not to. Lambo caused trouble even under supervision; it wasn't like Tsuna would be able to stop him anyway.

Tsuna warily circled the couch, eyeing Leon who was perched on one end of the sofa, hands huddled in his lap. When Tsuna managed to get to the front of the couch, he noticed that Leon was busy fiddling with the remote, aimlessly pressing the rubber buttons that dotted the device.

"So you finally came inside?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, his voice squeaking. He slowly took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa, his body sinking into the couch cushions. Leon briefly cast his eyes upward, fingers still pressing away at the remote, then fixed his eyes back to the device.

"Can you uhm, even talk?" Tsuna queried. He had been thinking about Leon's lack of speech ever since the little chameleon exploded into a full grown human up in his room. _Oh yeah, he was molting, _Tsuna reminded Leon capable of forming words and voicing them into simple sentences? Could Leon even understand him anyway? It would explain Leon's complete dismissal whenever Tsuna tried to talk to him. Perhaps Leon simply didn't understand him? Wait, no. The chameleon understood Reborn's commands and always acted upon them even in his chameleon form. Did that mean that Leon was simply ignoring Tsuna? The teen frowned. _That's not nice!_

"He's ignoring me," Tsuna muttered, looking down at his lap. He was in a lose-lose situation here! It was absolutely pointless trying to talk to Leon. He'd been trying his hardest trying to coax Leon inside and keep him safe, and the chameleon wasn't even going along with his efforts! With this revelation in mind, Tsuna got up from the couch and made his way out the living room. Screw this, he was going up to his room. He'd deal with Reborn's scolding later. If Leon wanted to ignore him and sit in the living room all day messing with the remote, then Tsuna would let him. Facebook awaited upstairs.

When Tsuna got to the foot of the stair case, he peered over his shoulder and found that Leon had also got up from the couch. The green-haired man was watching Tsuna from across the room, the remote dangling in his hand. There was a part of Tsuna that wanted to invite the lizard-man over, but the other part, the more substantial part of Tsuna, told him to ignore Leon and continue his way upstairs. Tsuna agreed with the latter.

He shot Leon a hasty glare before clambering up the stair case, taking the steps two at a time. When he got to his room, he quickly shut it and locked the door for good measure. Yawning, Tsuna made his way to his personal computer and took a seat at his dresser, clicking the internet icon on his desktop. The window roared to life, Facebook automatically loading across the monitor. Once logged in, he continued to check his notifications, and even sent a PM to Gokudera telling the Storm Guardian about what a hassle Leon was being. Tsuna didn't dare post his distress on his wall—Xanxus would call him foul names again.

Tsuna went about his business, occasionally popping open a few Youtube videos, when he heard a creak outside his door. Tsuna looked to the side and noticed a shadow hovering just outside his doorway. It wasn't moving.

"Mom?" Tsuna called, hitting pause on the video. There was no reply, in fact, he could hear his mother and I-Pin giggling down the hallway, obviously the both of them were still in Nana's room, so who was that outside his door? The shadow was too large to be Lambo's.

'_Ah, Leon_,' Tsuna guessed, his eyes slanting. "What?" Tsuna awaited a reply, but none came. He forgot that Leon didn't talk. "Go away." The brunet knew he was being childish, but he didn't particularly care. Leon was a chameleon who just happened to be in human form right now, it's not like the lizard would care about Tsuna's behavior anyway. There was a faint scratching at the door, as if someone were softly trailing their nails against the wood. Tsuna sighed and got up from his chair, halting just before the door.

"Go back downstairs," Tsuna said through the door. Again, that faint scratching sound resounded from the other side. "I'm not going to open it. Go back to your remote." This time, there was a tapping sound. Sighing, Tsuna reluctantly unlocked the door and turned the knob, swinging the door wide open. Tsuna jumped back and stared up at the looming form of Leon, who was standing directly in front of him. The green-haired man blinked his eyes and moved forward. Tsuna gulped and let go of the doorknob, taking a few steps back. Leon was like a skyscraper, he was as tall as Yamamoto! The taller of the two cast a cursory glance at Tsuna's computer, lazily blinking his eyes, before training them back on the teen who was now a safe distance away beside his bed. Leon yawned.

"Why didn't you stay downstairs?" Tsuna muttered. He kept his eyes on Leon, even as he fumbled around for his computer chair and took a seat. Tsuna peered over his shoulder. "I know you can understand me." When Tsuna didn't receive a reply, the teen merely shrugged and continued clicking away at the computer. All was silent in his bedroom save for the occasional flutter of the curtains by his window, and then quite suddenly, he felt a firm hand at his shoulder, and then he was being dragged from his computer chair and tossed unceremoniously on his mattress.

Tsuna hit the bed with a yelp, his back thumping against the surface, and before he had time to sit up and protest, Leon languidly crawled over the bed and plopped down beside Tsuna, hooking one arm around Tsuna's waist and drawing the teen close. Tsuna found himself pressed flush against the taller man's chest, his arms awkwardly crammed between them. His face was flushed the darkest shade of red there was, and he stuttered around for something to say. He was speechless; what could he say in a situation like this?

He could feel Leon steadily breathing against him, the man's hair tickling the teen's face. Tsuna let out a small grunt and tried prying himself from the other's hold, but that only made Leon's arms tighten even more, nearly crushing the boy against him. Tsuna found his cheek pressed against Leon's chest and managed to wriggle his arms so that they were no longer pressed between them, but set in an awkward half-embrace around Leon.

Again, silence, that is, until Tsuna felt Leon's tongue flick against his cheek. Tsuna screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
